1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a moving body, which makes motions around joints, and a program for giving various functions to the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been suggested a technical method for autonomously checking and diagnosing the functions and operations of a robot with a combination of a plurality of inputs of visual sensors mounted on a legged mobile robot and outputs of joint actuators (for example, refer to Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 2002-144260). According to the conventional technology, a user is notified of a result of error detection by means of motions of the robot if the error of a sensor, actuator, or the like is detected.